Mama's Gonna Buy You a Mockingbird
by LighteDarkness
Summary: Hermione was pregnant with Draco's child. Before he found out, they broke up when the war started. MrsGranger adopted the child, making her appear to be its mother to protect Hermione.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter though I wish I do. Oh, and lol, I don't own the lullaby below too.

**A/N: **Behold, it's a Hermione/Draco fic!

* * *

"HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" 

The bushy-haired girl sighed as she shut her book to look at the six-year-old blonde girl,"What is it now? Helen? Helen, what's wrong?"

Helen threw her tiny arms around Hermione's legs and sobbed incessantly, "Mummy yelled at meeeee!"

Thetwenty-two-year-old Hermionebent down on the floor to hug her sister, muttering words of comfort when Mrs. Granger entered the room with her arms akimbo.

"Hermione, leave the girl alone. She's turning seven this year and she's still acting like a 4-year-old," said Mrs. Granger sternly.

"Awww, mum, she's only six." Hermione waved her wand to conjure a handkerchief to wipe her sister's face gently.

Helen's sobbing begun to fade as she remained in Hermione's tight embrace and slowly fell asleep. The brunette carressed her pale face lovingly, in a completely motherly manner, forgetting the presence of Mrs. Granger whose expression had softened as she witnessed the scene. The latter walked slowly to the former's side.

"Hermione dear... We have to tell her one day. She has the right to know the truth..."

The young adult remained silent.

"I adopted her, yes... But that was only to protect you then. You were only sixteen. But now, you're old enough to bring her up. In fact, if you look at it differently, it was _you_ who has been bringing her up all this while. _You_ gave birth to her. _You _taught her right from wrong. _You _comforted her when she was down. _You _protected her. _You _did all this. Your dad and I only helped.

"It was lucky that your dad's a blonde or everyone would've known... But _she _needs to know," Mrs. Granger whispered, not wanting to wake up the little girl.

"Mum, I don't want her to find out... Not ever. She's happy the way she is. If I tell her, she won't have a dad. If I tell her, she won't run to me whenever she's frightened by you. If I tell her, she'll... she'll hate me and refuse to talk to me again."

Mrs. Granger shook her head. "She won't. She loves you."

"Not as a daughter to me, mum. Not as a daughter."

* * *

Draco frowned as he spotted a strand of his hair falling out of place as he looked at the mirror in the men's washroom. He reached out to straightened the stray hair when a wizard entered the washroom, carrying a little girl with bushy, brown hair.

He raised one of his eyebrow. Girls in the _men's _washroom?

"Excuse me, sir. But I don't think the little lady here is a boy," he asked in a manner rather unlike a Malfoy.

The blue-eyed wizard gave a short laugh. "The 'little lady' here needs to go to the loo and her mummy isn't here to bring her to the women's washroom. So I had to bring her in. I assure you that she won't be peeking." He laughed again.

Draco nodded and took his leave, his mind still on the little girl whose appearance had a close resemblance to someone he would never forget...

He shook his head, as though willing himself to forget the one pleasant memory in his life.

"Hermione..."

A whiny, female voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"What, Drakie? You don't look well. Are you having a fever, darling?"

He fought back a desire to snap at his annoying girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, and instead gave a faint smile and touched her hand gently to please her. Given a choice, he would gladly break things off with her immediately and avoid passing by the street where her apartment was at all costs. However, he knew his relationship with the Pansy would strengthen bilateral ties between the Malfoys and the Parkinsons, whose business was thriving currently.

"I'm alright, Pansy," he said, struggling to restrain himself from giving her a sardonic smile.

Pansy continued to coo over Draco and felt his forehead to test for fever, which was obviously absentyet shekepttrying to 'soothe' his 'fever'by stroking his pale forehead.

"Now, now, Pansy, my 'fever' will get worse with you creating friction between your hands and my forehead."

With that, she dropped her hand instantly and started to apologise repeatedly, iritating Draco even more. He squirmed inwardly.

_The things I do for business, _he thought tiredly to himself.

* * *

Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she observed Helen byher bedroom doorin the middle of the night. Hermione didn't bother to wipe them away but continued watching the girl silently.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird.  
And if that mockingbird don't sing,  
Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring.  
And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's going to buy you a looking glass.  
And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's going to buy you a billy goat.  
And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull.  
And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover.  
And if that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart.  
And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

* * *

Aight. Please leave behind a review! Oh, and read Senses if you haven't.

Sorry for not updating Senses yet - I don't feel like updating yet, but I will! So keep on checking!


End file.
